


Always Online

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Relationships: 奎八gyuhao
Kudos: 7





	Always Online

*

徐明浩端着纸杯咖啡上楼时，第无数次地吐槽了办公间华而不实的跃层布局，每次打卡倒计时前都要化身纵向博尔特飞奔完等同于层高的理石台阶，而且至少要花一分半钟收获晨会前的哈欠连锁效应和办公室传言。

不出意外地，绯闻风眼都会归结于同一话题：“哦，今天金珉奎又干了什么好事？”

今天从咖啡机按键里接出来的新闻是，研发组金组长牺牲个人肖像权益，毅然充数了一名公司创立的端游NPC脸模。戴着圆框眼镜的实习妹妹似乎很热衷于这个话题，靠在磨砂条纹玻璃挡板上和夫胜宽念个没完，夫胜宽吸了口杯中的冰美式。妹妹，你的镜片反光有没有折射出我自然结晶的加粗问号？我刚入职几天而已，我也不认识金珉奎啊？

但八卦就是星期一综合症的反式解酒汤，夫胜宽冲对方点点头示意继续，“你说吧，我在听。”

活体新闻弹窗妹妹用笔帽扶了一下镜框，伸出手掌在他耳旁建立供秘密滑翔的短途隧道：“虽然金组又帅又有钱，人还超级nice，但这些都不重要。金组可是用公邮给全体员工发送了一张和恋人大尺度床照的男人！可惜照片太模糊，另一方的脸被遮住了，当时工作群里就炸锅了！”

贵司在风气上真谓活泼开放，他默默接住下巴，并趁午餐时间给顶头上司兼直系学长徐明浩多用员工卡滴了两个菜（徐组拒绝自己盛赞的猪蹄后坚持的笋汤和蟹肉沙拉），夫胜宽把餐盘里的骨渣划到左下角的方格里，小心翼翼地开口：“或许，明浩哥知道关于金组的那个传闻吗？”

徐明浩喝汤的长柄勺掉进碗里，汤汁甚至溅了几滴到下巴上，夫胜宽看着徐明浩慢条斯理地用餐巾揩去后徐徐开口：“总之，别管他，他就不是个好人。”夫胜宽了然地默默闭嘴，将此理解为两个大佬之间的业务过节。正常，商场无常，要的就是这种王不见王只闻硝烟的战役！

殊不知，对面的徐明浩正是核弹亲密照的新闻当事人，金组恋爱五年又在三个月前分手的ex式，令金组每次坐电梯到8层再徒步迁徙到9层的始作俑者。

*

对于人格判立最有力的罪证之一来源于一封邮件。

公司给内部电邮安装了新的别名，将特定群组和实习生用星井符号分隔开，S键在含义上从「Send」正式更为全体可见的「Staff」。只不过金珉奎匆匆扫过一眼就把纸质公告撕开粘胶，龟毛地出门捡拾门口的猫猫粪球。金珉奎很喜欢给他拍照，关于这个徐明浩再清楚不过。穿戴精心在穿衣镜前左右侧立着的对镜拍就有数百张，更别提对方手机里的加密相册充斥着的，徐明浩右脸压扁在车窗上的睡颜、在厨房专注所以没心思理会的“偷摄”还有把他捂进被子里只舍得露出一个头顶的事后一角。

所以当所有人的手机和台式传来各异又此起彼伏的的邮件提示音时，徐明浩诧异地点击进入邮箱，发现发件人名为金珉奎的秘密邮件已经错谬地抄送给了所有人。对面的秘书姐姐将一口蜂蜜茶喷满了整个屏幕：“靠！金珉奎，你不是吧？！”

过载的信息充斥在办公间并联的几十台液晶屏上，徐明浩焦心地等待渐灰色加载环转出天鹅湖的圈数。终于，图片像沉降的落日一般从上至下按细条形弹跳出来。图片上，金珉奎把睡熟的他圈进怀里只显露出额头以上的区域，甚至还面对镜头微笑，结实臂肌上的吻痕和凌乱被单显示的爱欲昭然若揭。底排的一行小字一清二楚地陈列出将上班时段调情的罪状：“老婆，昨晚睡得好吗？”

徐明浩深吸一口气，努力在身边几十张长大嘴巴猜测取景框内另一位事主的议论中找到思绪排水口，冷静，或是还算冷静地删除简讯界面已经打出的一行乱码，重新编辑，确认，发送。

“金珉奎你搞什么？不过我看办公室恋情也不怎么靠谱，不如，就先分开一段时间吧。”

在此之后就是令他咬牙切齿的冷战，他把金珉奎的东西全部打包装箱甚至手动填好快递面单寄向金珉奎的单身公寓。拾掇衣柜的时候尤为生气，不知道什么时候给他买了这么多衣服，从大衣到整袋装的内裤都有，现在只能挂着不相宜的尺码标耻笑着一段亲密关系的终结。徐明浩封胶条的力气都不免大了些，似乎这样就可以把对方鲜粉色的脑仁抽出来手擂施暴。过了一会，他坐在板凳上喘粗气时灵光一现，拿出剪刀又把封装重新开膛破肚。从中挑挑拣拣，拿出金珉奎的古龙水棒球手套最顺手的剃须刀，最后又掠夺走价值不菲的加长镜头摆回柜门里。

哼，想要的话就自己找我拿。

邮寄短信提示他金珉奎已签收，却没来找他，不仅如此，在这之后的三个月都没来找他。

分手是很郑重的双向割裂条约所以徐明浩也学会不再过问，但确实有听说九楼最近的生存实况有如裸露的山体熔岩地表，全组熬夜加班做更新改程序已经变成怨言依旧却慢慢习惯的事。他很久没有见过金珉奎了，自从上次看到金珉奎送一位样貌姣好的女客户到公司楼下，他就每每都拖磨个半小时后再打卡下班，结束间谍战化的办公室恋情后去吃饭和泊车这样的琐事反而是掐算时间的心理战。徐明浩捏捏眉头，把打印文书交给夫胜宽：“麻烦你送给楼上…那位。”

夫胜宽赶紧接过，把刚刚摸鱼时拿出的小袋饼干棒重新扔回抽屉。

和格子衫的颜色能集齐七龙珠的刻板印象不同，楼上的办公环境就像商场里的儿童寄放园区。海报贴得很满，桌上也随意摆着游戏人物的各色手办和PVC立牌，他随便挑了一位戴着头戴式耳机靠在扶手椅上的背影准备向对方询问金组办公室方位，叼着珍宝珠棒棒糖的那人刚回过头，夫胜宽就瞪圆眼睛，险些将夹着的纸页散落在地上。

“你是？！”

崔韩率敛去笑容时下颚和薄唇就会显得有些冷硬，但实际上是非常容易达到愉悦层面，咧开嘴巴露出史迪仔一般的贝母牙齿的类型。他将棒棒糖抽出来，恍然大悟地掏出塞在键盘夹层里的宣传册，手指指向上方和本人从属同一雕塑模具的鹰翅塞壬，“你是玩家吗？怪不得会认得我。我和珉奎哥一样，把脸…借给它了。”

夫胜宽之所以对鹰翅塞壬印象深刻，一是因为根本没料到这样的帅气NPC建模是人脸取材而不是合成效果，每天游戏世界的公屏里，都有十分钟用金银号角刷屏的塞壬大人表白time。二是由于，塞壬是墨西拿海域难度最随心所欲的收益副本，即使队编两个精灵奶妈也要长耗几十分钟才能通关，更有甚者声称看见塞壬大人摸摸肚子说道：“啊！是lunch time！”后就从坐着的岩礁下掏出一颗海胆雷弹把自己炸晕，一头扎进了水里。

崔韩率皱着眉头回忆，“那天平台一直不稳定，珉奎哥脸色也不好，我就下线去做后台维护了。”夫胜宽嘟起嘴点点头，却看见对方把有线耳机摘脱头顶站起身，“你很喜欢我们做的游戏吗？要不要去吃冰淇淋，薄巧口味的。”

是薄荷巧克力冰淇淋！每只小熊猫都没有抵抗力的薄荷巧克力冰淇淋！

下到写字楼拐角的冷饮店时，夫胜宽还是没有忍住好奇：“鹰翅塞壬这个角色是做人物剧本的时候就特意为韩率设定好的吗？感觉真的很合呢！”从九层高度降落到地面的电梯间时段内两人就迅速打通了对方的基本信息，看上去氛围像外太空背包客一般的弟弟居然是和自己同年的编程天才。这位星际宝贝将塑料调羹往圣代融化的尖顶上一插——“不是，珉奎哥说我唱歌非常好听，所以一定要我担任这个用歌声迷惑玩家的角色。”

夫胜宽默默地回想起塞壬从水花里缓缓浮现时炸裂音域的主题颂，如果触发到它身边的留声机海螺的话，就要扯远耳机再度忍受安可播放……金珉奎果然不是好人！来自徐明浩的TMI在脑中警铃大作。

“其实我是有重要的事正想找你。”编程小伙崔塞壬就像要去歼灭海底世界一样地严肃。

“珉奎哥让明浩哥一定要玩一下这款游戏的更新版本，拜托了！”

*

明浩哥需要有人做自己的守护骑士那就是自己没错，但是玩游戏又会有什么不轨的动机呢？而且再三嘱咐他，是处于「老玩家」的角度为明浩哥随便介绍一个消遣的方式，其他的都不用担心。虽然感到很奇怪，夫胜宽还是将这件事告诉了徐明浩，徐明浩停下慢慢搅着的姜茶诧异地望向他，“胜宽啊，你知道我不经常玩游戏的吧？”

“可是真的很好玩，又很放松，你也一起支持一下我司事业嘛！”

徐明浩点点头算是搪塞的应答，第二天上班却时发现崭新的游戏光碟和手柄套盒就放在自己的毛绒坐垫上。盒子附赠的小册子似乎是游戏说明和剧情介绍，他大概翻看了一眼，没有什么问题，大概就是讲勇士初入波耳塞福涅王国逐步打怪升级，最终招募足够数量的雇佣兵占得财宝和领地的剧情向操作。徐明浩选择了符合他恰到好处的中二品味的血族精灵，改浅了瞳色和发色，在一片黑暗中遁入了掘菜挖矿造泥瓦房的新手村。

徐明浩看了一眼套盒上画着的维多利亚遗风城池、紫色幽谷、窗附狮身鹫面浮雕的五角塔楼的效果图，点了点头，很好，自己人坑自己人。

直到比谁都不能再眼熟的立绘侧移到屏幕中央。

仿生形金珉奎头上长出灰白间杂的狼耳，还垂着长及小腿的蓬松尾巴，可以想象出那一团绒毛就是在太阳下晒得温暖清香的苜蓿味道。看上去和真实世界的金珉奎相比年纪要小上一些。“金珉奎”有胡桃夹子式样的军鼓制服，腰里插着一把精巧的黄金火铳枪，笑得正甜。“这位勇士，我是你的领地指引，也是狼人族别的城市治安官！请和我一起进入奇幻世界吧！”徐明浩赶快往四下看了看确认无人后低头扶额，金珉奎，你 的 团 队 在 严 重 贩 售 你 的 色 相，你知道吗！

公司开发游戏的一大特色是，可以自定义令NPC出其不意的对话提问，由固定模版加上人工智能语言系统错乱出跳脱二维的效果。徐明浩没有第一时间试用该功能的原因是，思考着上次是什么时候和金珉奎这样笑着说话的瞬间，就陷入失语。

“你想要骑附魔机械马吗？”当他们走到第89颗魔藤花树的时候金珉奎触发了对话，“我会牵得很牢，你不会滑下来的。”得到肯定的答复后，小狼金珉奎对着迷宫深处吹了一声口哨，铁皮马驹的蹄铁叮当叮当地跑过来，马背上面还缀着格子羊毛坐垫和红色缰绳。对方煞有其事地抚摸着它的金属鬃毛，“哎，都打结了。”

然后对满头黑线的徐明浩伸出一只手，“劳驾，我的勇士。”

游戏体感过于真实，徐明浩把手柄光标移动到骑乘选项，视野马上就随着步行方式转换被抬高了一些，甚至可以听到铃铛穗饰规律地碰撞着长靴的声音，金珉奎就在他左侧默默地走着。

他们踏进了护城河边的小凹凼，小马准备暂时歇息喝水，徐明浩看着他扶着小马的头靠近水源，“你…你愿意和我上来一起骑吗？”他故意偏转了180度直面有些漏帧的视角而不去直视金珉奎，传感镜像却将他的反应暴露无疑。金珉奎一动不动，似乎在对玩家提问作出合理反应。

万幸的是长着滑稽兽耳的对方不懂情感和记忆的前因后果，睫毛只微微闪动了1.333秒就重新笑得灿烂，“当然可以。”这才是金珉奎，一个完美算法或一个近乎完美的人，而不是可以被任何事件而影响到他身边的亲人，朋友，同僚，泛泛之交，陌生人的丑闻主角。徐明浩有点责怪自己的自愿自艾，是自己提出分手的，是自己以某种疼痛的方式甘愿地让前后者脱钩的。

他努力忍住眼眶里逐渐煮沸的热意，深吸了一口气，安抚自己面前的人只是被程序算法所左右的二进制NPC而已。

“为什么躲着我？”  
“只要勇士Mhao1106每日登陆，就能每天都见到我了。”

“我这样很可笑吧，明明在游戏公司任职，却是第一次这么认真地研究游戏呢，虽然我是做市场的。”  
“只要勇士Mhao1106每日登陆，就能每天都见到我了。”

“算了，反正你也听不懂。”  
“只要勇士Mhao1106每日登陆，就能每天都见到我了。”

徐明浩突然抬起低垂下来的头，扯出还算勉强的笑意。“今天就先到这里吧，我先下线了。”言毕，就直接按叉退出了系统，游戏人生像一个折叠起来的纸盒等待黑屏慢慢侵蚀着再也看不清的荧屏图像。

*

冰美式除了消肿在口感上就毫无制胜点可言，吸一口就能让灵魂返祖到可可林种植的酷热低纬区。夫胜宽在公用冰箱里翻翻找找，探险到一管没有用便利贴署名的炼奶。炼奶隶属于调味品纲科，而众所周知，能拯救健身餐的调味品就是无条件0卡路里，既然没有贴名字的话，夫胜宽环视着盖得严实合缝的卷帘百叶窗，旋开盖子挤了一点到咖啡杯里，犹豫片刻后，又挤了一点。

“其实那个是我留在这里的。”

崔韩率不知什么时候出现在出口的半开放区，长睫毛在笑眯眯的眼睛下投出阴影。技术员工着装要求比较放松所以上班时间也穿着有贴布的亮橘色棒球外套，看起来就像是未毕业的学生。他走近了些，从保鲜层摸出一罐芬达。“但是没关系，你可以随便用。”

夫胜宽还在企图运用鸵鸟埋头的自然本领，从偷用别人两厘米长炼奶的尴尬中逃脱。就听到崔韩率用骨节敲了敲玻璃杯沿的闷响，“总喝黑咖啡是因为想要身材管理吗？”

“不光是啦，也是希望节食运动可以让身体健康一点。”说罢，从全公司恐怕只有他和徐明浩会碰的营养品柜里拿出贴着“boo橘”字条的维C饮，“喝这个吧，补充这些真的很重要的。”

相同口味的话，应该可以和橙味汽水的味道以假乱真，崔韩率在脑海里进行了一番严格的味觉仲裁。过了一会才补充道：“只考虑健康的话还可以，”他毫不避讳地扫视了一圈夫胜宽，“如果是其他因素，你看起来…我觉得胜宽完全没必要做这些！”

“你真是…”夫胜宽很努力地控制着像热气球一样缓缓飞向云层的颧骨，“为了让人开心才说的吧，我才不信。”

对方没有说话，摸了摸他染成栗棕色像小熊猫尾巴尖般翘起的一绺头毛。夫胜宽被他异空间的变速亲呢吓到，从他身侧的空档闪出后掀开门帘就迅速消失，“我还有事做我先走了我已经转告明浩哥了他有好好玩游戏还有谢谢你的炼奶！”

夫胜宽没有说谎，徐明浩的确踏踏实实地做起了半吊子网瘾玩家。在强制自己对游戏脱瘾而早早洗漱的晚上，他交叠着双手阖上了眼却反复难以入眠。有什么东西在惊扰他，徐明浩叹了一口气飞快跨下床登陆游戏。

小狼金珉奎还是在例行原点——驻扎营地哨所门口等他，游戏研发组一定有收集全世界最甜蜜笑容群像，才可以让幸福感如此仿真。对方令人心醉地望着他，非常违和地从肋骨处拉出一个漫溢着粉色液体的数值框。上面标注着：攻略心动值。徐明浩一下子脸红了，并在肢体动作框选择了抛掷弹子的选项回敬。“你懂什么？”

“因为你已经三天没有上线了，我很想你。只要勇士Mhao1106每日登陆，就能每天…”  
“够了，”徐明浩捂住太阳穴赶紧挥手叫停，“以后我尽量每天上线十分钟，进来享受一下3D立体环绕声观景。”然后又补充道：“和你没关系，和一个叫做金珉奎的家伙也没关系。”

十分钟的有效时限通常都能被徐明浩玩出闲庭信步的王者架势。去矮人集市上砍价收手几块硫磺和晶石，或是在要塞的接头酒馆招募赏金猎人。暗沼泽里的小怪比较低智，所以能一边和徐明浩聊天一边被他的自动挂档消减HP，倒地时还要尖叫一声：“啊！没想到你是这样的Mhao1106！”实操百分百靠路程指引后徐明浩提出了灵魂疑问：“人们打游戏都是为了在里面养老吗？”

当然徐明浩最喜欢的日常任务还是运送魔物通缉令和信函，因为这个任务的接头者是金珉奎。金珉奎每次都会用相同的词本称赞，“你又帮了我一个大忙，太棒了！我爱你！”然后送他一片玫瑰金箔。因为在同一日程上重复了太多的次数，每次打开背囊界面的金光比炼金术士的洞穴还要闪闪发亮。

满意地完成今日份额时，徐明浩的手机屏幕突然亮了起来，是来自夫胜宽的简讯。

「哈哈哈哈哈快去查看动态！今天楼上有个女生过生日，他们趁金组心情好，把奶油涂了他满脸！」

他打开动态刷新界面，果然正如夫胜宽所说的图片上的一样。金珉奎被众人挤在一张椅子上反抗无力地挤奶油，那位戴着寿星的纸王冠的女生正弯着腰，作势给他擦脸上的渍痕。一堵水泥墙体就能清晰分割出他所不知晓的派对狂欢，徐明浩忽然就意识到，自己正在沉迷于一个多么虚幻的世界里。

有关于游戏的大笔投资被公司拿下确实是徐明浩预想之外的消息。不至于吧？金珉奎和崔韩率的美色营销未免太高效了！很快地，全体员工就一致地被通知周五晚上在办公楼里简易聚餐。大家在内心默默嫌弃资费时得到了来自金组的承诺：外卖随便点，金组请客！大家欢呼一声，纷纷打开软件大肆下单。

夫胜宽从公司大门取回垒到下巴高度的外带披萨盒，这已经是第三轮了，电梯门刚打开就被在那里蹲守的金珉奎接过。他往办公区内看了一眼，墙上贴着一排排字母气球，烟花彩带也飘得哪里都是，踩上去咯吱咯吱响。男男女女举着啤酒罐在阳台上吹着风，他一个个地绕到正脸看去也没寻到徐明浩的身影，一把抓住和崔韩率分着蛋糕的夫胜宽“明浩呢？”

“没看见明浩哥，应该是在办公室吧。”

金珉奎不安地冲到八楼，徐明浩的位置在靠窗的过道拐角，他上次业绩冠军时自己挑的，这个位置可以拥有整整两扇落地窗，接触到的可视化面积最大，满足了他可以随时看风景的唯一要求。直到走近后看到伏在桌面的黑茶色头顶时金珉奎才放下心来，徐明浩背对着他趴得懒洋洋，下巴放在细瘦胳膊上正专心地啜着中药袋。

“你来干嘛？”过高的身长投影是很难被忽略的，或许也是缘于好辨认的归属气味，徐明浩回头盯住他，“我还以为金组这辈子都不会再和我交谈了呢。”

金珉奎咬住下唇，伸出手指委屈地点了点电脑屏幕。“我不是，陪明浩聊了快一个月了吗？”

“是你！”徐明浩整个人快要羞耻得弹跳起来。金珉奎没有意识到此刻弥漫开来的易燃味道，语气上甚至还带了些骄傲，“是我偷偷熬了好久的夜做的一点后台小修改，不过只针对你的IP，对于其他玩家我就只是任务提交点而已啦。”

徐明浩已经根本没在听了，往公文包里一股脑地扔进资料和随身物品。“金珉奎！亏我这么长时间的自说自话，还以为是属于我自己的秘密！”他只想赶紧逃离，从金珉奎的面前消失，越快越好。

金珉奎赶紧眼疾手快地像抓住一只猫咪的后颈皮一样从背后把他提着抱离地面，下巴十分合榫地嵌进久违，却一直在思念的肩窝。“可是我真的好想你，不冷战了，我们和好好不好？”

对方的嘴唇就贴在徐明浩颈动脉的位置，从那里顺流而下到达心室，随着软化的爱意、妥协和默许一起砰砰跳动。

中国武术里有一招叫做缠肘反肩，徐明浩直接绞着金珉奎的手臂把对方拖拽下来。金珉奎没料到他突然的弹动从而意外地从腰上逐渐划空，扑了个趔趄。金珉奎拽着他的衬衣下摆，眼睛看着地面，一副被拒绝也不打算离开的样子。

徐明浩对着桌镜理好皱结的领口，没好气地一屁股坐回椅子上弯腰抽出底层的抽屉。被大力掏出的是和金珉奎大学时后背粘着胸膛的那张合影。徐明浩把支架调整好，重重地将木质框架放在桌面上。“那我以后可不偷偷看着它了，我就摆在这儿，谁也别想说三道四！”

夫胜宽上楼探看情况的时候入眼的就是这样一幕，素日水火不容的徐组和金组竟然拥吻着抱成一团！他握在玻璃门把手上，在人际印象和逻辑的坍塌遗址中掘墓考古，裤袋振动着显示出崔韩率发来的短讯。「忘了告诉你！一定要远离八楼！」

谢谢，警告非常及时。

*

在这很久之后，研发组收到了一份来自公司内部的匿名电邮。  
「你好，你们这款游戏什么时候出续作？确实比想象中好玩。我是说，里面有狼的那个。」


End file.
